


French Kiss

by Hinarah59



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But this had lots of votes on wattpad so, I am kinda ashamed, I'm bringing it here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinarah59/pseuds/Hinarah59
Summary: Nathanael and Adrien get assigned to work together on a presentation for the romance novel in Literature...and you know how some romance novels go.





	

** French kiss; a kiss with contact between tongues. **

They had simply been curious, and maybe Adrien should have known better. After all, ' _curiosity kills the cat_ '. They had just finished reading the text assigned to them for Literature. The project required them to analyse the story, and summarise it as best they can into a presentation. Naturally, the duo wanted to be thorough in their analysis so any words or phrases that seemed alien to them had to be looked up.

"Sounds gross, how does that even work?" Nathanael had groaned when Adrien, having seen one or two of the kisses being filmed before, summed up the definition in simple and innocent-enough terms.

The question and indifference on the redhead's face made the blonde uneasy. Truth be told, he had been crushing on Nathanael for a while ever since their talk the day after the artist was cleansed of an akuma. Every word was so innocent, it was hard not to feel sorry for the guy. Especially when the first half duration of his ' _evildoing' was_  just him setting up such a sweet date for Marinette.

He became practically head over heels for the precious tomato just about a month later, however, when he caught him sketching some drafts of a comic. A Ladybug comic. Obviously, the blonde could not help himself but lean over and ask about it, having not seen a sequence of art about his lady and himself. _The sculptor was another story, he does not talk about that._

He had been pleasantly surprised by the beautiful art style and accurate dynamic between the heroes, endlessly complimenting his classmate before realising how red said classmate became. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw those pursed lips, big sea green eyes that were barely shaded by crimson bangs, and the way arms crossed over each other tightly over his chest defensively like he would if his sketchbook had been in his arms.

Then, barely another month of admiration later, the teacher just had to assign partners for a project. Not to mention, a project on a _romance_ novel. It was not even a regular fairytale, which would have been easy if not for how painfully cheesy the presentation would be. Not that Adrien minded, he was was quite embarrassing himself.

Now, having gone about two thirds into the story, came the more intimate romance scenes which, Adrien noted to himself, would be unnecessary to mention in the presentation as long as they say that the protagonists 'took it to the next level'. Heck, they were fifteen, they could understand this much. What they, Adrien in particular, could not understand was how he felt obliged to explain every little thing to the cinnamon roll who pouted cutely next to him.

"Well," Adrien found himself replying, a blush tinting his cheeks ever so slightly as he avoided meeting sea green eyes, "I guess it makes them feel...closer...to each other?"

"But it's _gross_ ," Nathanael frowned, grimacing at whatever image was forming in his mind, which the blonde can only swallow nervously at, "I mean, what's so great about having someone's tongue on your own? It's like licking up someone's drool."

 _Didn't have to put it that way_ , Adrien thought bitterly.

The redhead had a crush on Marinette, right? Did kissing her not enter his thoughts even once? Well, judging by the date he had as the Evillustrator, the blonde could probably confirm that. Sure, Adrien never thought of French kissing his lady either, but a simple peck on the lips or cheek was a bliss to think about. However, when put in the childish words of the innocent redhead, he could kind of see where Nathanael was coming from.

Though, when associated with the artist himself instead, it really did not sound as bad. _If only to prove him wrong._

"If you like the person enough, I'm sure it would feel alright," the blonde defended, earning a weird glance from the redhead seated on the desk, quoting, "I mean, you saw the development in the story. He 'had begun to wonder how those lips would feel against his own' and 'what her mouth tasted like'. Surely, that's intimate enough to qualify for such an...activity?"

The blonde had got up from his seat by the redhead's study table, striding over to the desk where comic drafts were strewn next to Nathanael. The boy had his legs hanging over the edge of the table he sat upon, leaning in the corner between a wall and a shelf, making him look smaller than he already was. His book had been set aside over the drafts, forgotten, playing with the fold of his sleeves instead as the two of them discussed it chapter by chapter.

"I wonder how your lips feel and taste?" Adrien purred daringly as he placed both hands on both sides of his classmate's hip on the table, face closing in to a startled tomato's face before finally pressing his mouth against the redhead's gaped ones.

Before he knew it, Nathanael was pushed up firmly against the wall, trapped on his desk as his legs crossed over himself in attempt to keep a distance, to no avail. Long fingers reached up and ran through red locks, gripping his classmate's head to pull their faces together and deepen the kiss. The redhead could feel a dominant tongue sucking hard on his own, extracting moans and exchanging moisture from the deeper caverns of his mouth, leaving him breathless as he tightly clasped his hands together for dear life.

The taste of vanilla from previously eaten ice cream enveloped their mouths, making the kiss sweet and mildly sour. Nathanael could feel tears welling behind his eyelids from lack of oxygen, given only barely enough time for a gasp of air when Adrien pulled back to do the same, only to link their tongues back together in less than a second.

The kiss lasted for a good long minute, with splitsecond intervals, before the model finally backed off to view a thoroughly messed up Nathanael.

His eyelids drooped, eyes dilated and dulled into a dark, misty turquoise. His hair tangled and tousled where Adrien had gripped. His cheeks were painted over with dark hues of red, jacket sliding off his shoulders suggestively, mouth agape with thin streaks of fresh saliva oozing from the corners of his lips. His shoulders rose and dropped heavily as he heaved, desperate for oxygen. Apart from that, he could not do much else.

"What's wrong? _Cat got your tongue_?" Adrien teased, receiving a weak kick from the redhead in his arms.

"You ass," was, probably the first, vulgar thing from the tomato's mouth apart from his moans, pursed lips indicating that he did not particularly hate what had happened.

The model could not help but giggle, pressing a gentle peck against his classmate's cheek as apology.

 


End file.
